


Shine Bright, Shine Far, (Oh Sun of Mine)

by Applepie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Himawari is a cutie, time-travel, unknowingly changing the past without lifting a pretty little finger, young Himawari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: This Konoha is not the one Himawari knows; everything is wrong, and everyone is gone. A strange man who's not Papa is claiming to be the Hokage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Himawari is so adorable that I've fallen in love with her cuteness, even though all I've seen are the occasional short clips on youtube...

 

Himawari's cheeks are puffed out, holding back tears as she pulls herself up from yet another tumble. Her knees sting and her favourite yellow jacket is dirty. Mama is going to scold her –  _if_  Himawari can find Mama again.

Himawari doesn't know what happened.

Konoha is suddenly so weird – the buildings are old, the shortcuts Big Brother showed her are missing, and their house is nowhere in sight! She'd gone to Grandpa and Auntie's because Grandpa always takes care of Boruto and her whenever Mama is busy (is gone the same as busy?), but Himawari didn't recognise the guards at the door. They chased her out and now she's lost.

Himawari scrubs at her eyes but keeps running forward.

Even if their house is missing, the distinct Hokage Tower has not. Himawari races up the long spiraling staircase that leads to the Hokage's office, stomach rolling in anxiety. The door is open, there's  _another_  unrecognisable guard in vigil, but Himawari doesn't notice this time.

What she  _does_  see is Papa's blond hair, and Papa long white Hokage cloak billowing behind his pacing steps. Himawari bolts through the doorway without a second thought, tears finally falling free because Papa won't make fun of her for it; he'll make everything better like always.

She leaps into Papa's arms, face buried in his broad chest, voice hitching as she cries. A warm hand caresses her head and there's a low comforting rumble.

" _Papa_ ," she wails. "I can't find Mama or Big Brother, and our house is gone, and Grandpa and Auntie's house is weird, and the village looks different, and-" she babbles, unrestraint.

But then she stops because something is wrong. She looks up through blurry eyes, and Papa looks awkward and different – Papa is not Papa at all. Himawari shoves out of the man's hold, scrambling back in fear.

"W-who are you?" she demands like the brave girl Mama and Papa say she is.

The man kneels, blue eyes gentle and soft and so much like Papa's. "I'm Namikaze Minato, the Hokage?" he says, as if asking her. Then, "And who might you be, little one?"

"I'm Uzumaki Himawari, and Papa's the Hokage," Himawari corrects.

The man frowns.

There's a sudden flicker and an Anbu drops down out of nowhere. Himawari falls in surprise, Byakugan activating because she won't let fake Papa's Anbu hurt her. But then they're gaping at her instead, and the Anbu's chakra looks strangely familiar.

"Grandpa Kakashi?" Himawari says, confused.

The Dog mask lifts, and Grandpa Kakashi stares back, young, eyes mismatched, as the red one swirls like Uncle Sasuke's Sharingan. Himawari's lip wobbles. Grandpa Kakashi shares a look with fake Papa, then they both face grimly towards her.

Turns out it'll be a long while before Mama can scold her about her clothes.

 


	2. Minato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update, you say? Ugh, why not. I'm weak and the reviews you send are so kind...

 

There’s a small child barreling into the Hokage’s office, tears rolling down her rosy little cheeks. Minato gestures for the guard outside the door to stand down, before he can stop her, because he can see the distress on the girl’s face and he doesn’t have the heart to do her any more harm.

Instead, he turns and braces for impact, arms held out expectantly. The girl stumbles into his chest, sniffling and hiccupping and so dangerously close for an unknown variable that Minato can sense Kakashi’s chakra flickering uncomfortably in his peripheral senses.

Minato does his best to comfort her – he’s going to be a father soon, and calming the little lady seems like proper experience. But clearly he’s done something wrong, when she sharply pulls away in fright.

“W-who are you?” she asks, while Minato’s mind categorises her possible identity because all his citizens know him well – a travelling merchant’s daughter, or perhaps she’s younger than she appears?

“I’m Namikaze Minato, the Hokage?” he says soothingly, trying not to scare her further. “And who might you be, little one?”

She pauses, then answers, “I’m Uzumaki Himawari, and Papa’s the Hokage,” so very confident that Minato doesn’t know how to react; the only _Uzumaki_ in Konoha should be his wife.

Kakashi’s chakra ripples, and then he’s beside him abruptly, in a stance casual but utterly dangerous – because unlike Minato, Kakashi’s focus had been the latter of her sentence, and that sounded too much like conspiracy to treason for the Anbu’s liking. Not by her, of course, but kids have a tendency to echo their parent’s words.

Himawari trips in panic, and Minato is about to admonish his Anbu for surprising her. Except then, Himawari’s eyes change from blue to the Hyuuga’s pearly Byakugan and somehow she _recognises_ the man behind the Anbu mask, calling him familiarly, “Grandpa Kakashi?”

Kakashi is fourteen - young, short and growing - and nothing Grandpa-like, Minato would like to note. There is clearly more to this situation than it initially seems. Kakashi’s Sharingan is already checking for danger and deception. When he looks impassively over, Minato knows he found none.

Minato studies the girl once more with all the clues in mind, and suddenly he doesn’t think it’s a coincidence how utterly _familiar_ those cerulean blue eyes of hers had been.

“ _Uzumaki,_ ” he thinks to himself, and recalls the chaos only his wife can get into. It must be in the genes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _His Rose bud 125_ wrote in a review that Himawari was likely to "unknowingly change the past without lifting a pretty little finger", and when I read that, I was like, "Yes please". It was such an adorable way to say it.
> 
> Anyways, I've been contemplating continuing this fic since I put it up on the Chirstmas poll. I figured, why not. Though, I really just want to write a cute tiny Himawari. So have no expectations for an intricate plot.

The Hokage Mountain has only four heads.

Himawari frowns and kicks her dangling feet. Fake Papa obediently lowers her back onto the floor where she's too short to see through the windows once more.

"Do you understand?" he asks gently.

Himawari bites her lip, nodding. "I'm in the past," she says slowly, "and you're not Papa because you're the Fourth Hokage."

"That's right, Himawari-chan."

She looks down at her toes, and then shuffles her feet nervously. "Then how do I go home?" she asks miserably, because even though the Fourth Hokage is nice, Himawari doesn't really know him, plus this Grandpa Kakashi is grumpy, and she  _really_  misses Papa, Mama, and Big Brother.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Himawari tries to think back, but she doesn't remember doing anything different than usual; she'd been running around the village waiting for Boruto to finish school and play with her, and then suddenly everything was wrong.

Himawari shakes her head.

"That's fine," he says soothingly, no blame in his tone. "How about for now we get you settled down?"

Himawari nods shyly, and the Fourth flicks his fingers towards his Anbu.

"Follow me," Grandpa Kakashi says, snapping his mask back into place. He sounds so stiff, it almost makes Himawari want to giggle. She's too used to the lazy drawl in Grandpa Kakashi's usual tone.

"Okay," she agrees, "coming, Grandpa Kakashi."

Himawari scrambles forward, only to crash into pant legs when the teen abruptly stops. "Don't call me that," he says crisply, and her heart jumps because Grandpa Kakashi never speaks that strictly, or at least not towards her. Papa always calls him excessively doting, and Grandpa Kakashi never denies it. She feels scolded and scorned, and her tummy gives a queasy roll.

Himawari blinks rapidly, fingers curled into her jacket.

" _Kakashi_ …" the Fourth says in the background.

There is a sigh before Grandpa Kakashi lowers his stance. His knees bend slightly until he's perfectly Himawari's height, and then tells her quietly, "Call me Hound instead," pointing to his mask.

It doesn't look like a hound, rather than a squiggly red face. Still, Himawari nods obediently, peeking timidly up at him. "Only if you hold my hand," she barters.

It takes a few seconds, but a hesitant hand finally extends out. It's smaller and colder than the one Himawari is used to, but there's also a familiarity in that strong grip. Himawari beams and latches on with both of her hands so he can't go back on his word. "Let's go!" she urges cheerily, calmed by his grasp and his willingness to concede with her demands. "Bye Fourth Hokage, I'm going with Grandpa Hound," she calls out, dragging him along.

One of them makes a sound like a suppressed whine, but Himawari doesn't know who.


	4. Chapter 4

Grandpa Hound buys Himawari ice cream along the way. It makes the day all the better. Himawari can't stop beaming because it turns out even though Grandpa Kakashi is more distant than the Grandpa she knows, he really isn't all that different after all!

"Hold it carefully," he tells her, when he hands over the cone.

Chocolate drips down her tiny fingers. "Okay," Himawari agrees.

Grandpa Hound doesn't seem happy how she's holding onto it with only one hand, but that's silly because Himawari has plenty of experience eating ice cream. Plus, how else can she hold onto Grandpa Hound's hand as well? He sighs, and slips his wallet back into his pouch - one-handedly, of course, much like the way he paid for the treat, because Himawari clings stubbornly on.

(Actually, Himawari knows the ice cream trick to make her let go; Big Brother used it on her once when he spotted his friends. But shhh, Grandpa Kakashi doesn't need to know that.)

She gives the cone a cheery lick.

Himawari skips beside Grandpa Hound, letting their joined hands swing merrily between them. She can see the Hokage Mountain again, and it really is weird without Great-grandma Tsunade, Grandpa Kakashi, and Papa's faces staring down on her.

Himawari peeps at the funny mask Grandpa Hound has on. She tries to remember his face underneath, when he took it off briefly in the Hokage office. He looked young, Himawari recalls, even younger than the face she always saw on the mountain. And he looked a bit sad too.

That's no good. A sad Grandpa is wrong, and it makes her heart crumble. She can't think of a time when Grandpa isn't smiling and teasing everyone around him.

"Do you need a hug, Grandpa Hound?" Himawari asks suddenly.

Grandpa Hound pulls away a little at her abrupt words, but their hands are connected, so Himawari gets pulled along.

"No," he finally says, once he swiftly steadies her from the unexpected tumble.

Himawari pouts, determined. "But you always say you love my hugs."

"I-" Grandpa Hound starts awkwardly, sounding like he's trying to find a proper way to refuse. "I don't-"

Himawari huffs and doesn't let him finish. She pounces on him with all her might. He twitches, his feet shuffle, but he doesn't move away. Himawari knows he won't because it doesn't matter if Grandpa Kakashi is young or old; he is kind and won't dodge and let her fall.

She squeezes tight and thinks thoughts of love as hard as she can. When she pulls back, Grandpa Hound still hasn't moved.

Himawari frowns and hesitantly asks, "Do you feel better now?" because it looks like her special Himawari hug didn't work this time.

He looks away, and Himawari's heart drops. But then, before she has time to feel down, he turns back to her and answers,  _"…yes,"_ in a voice so soft and lost that it makes him seem shy.

Himawari inhales in surprise.

Cautiously, Grandpa Hound reaches out. Its takes a while before he finally drops a hand on her head and give her a fond pat, but that's fine, Himawari doesn't mind waiting if it's for Grandpa Kakashi's sake. She beams up at him. "I'm glad," she chirps.

And then she reaches up to grab a hold of his hand once more. Her fingers are sticky from her sugary treat, but this time Grandpa no longer seems to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't fret, I'll get to Kushina. Kakashi just needed a little healing first.


	5. Chapter 5

Grandpa Hound takes Himawari to meet a lady called Kushina.

Kushina's bright red hair shimmers under the sunlight. She's loud and affectionate, and the large smile stretched on her face looks so familiar even though Himawari doesn't think they've met before. And then Kushina speaks, ending her sentence funnily like Papa does whenever he's excited.

Himawari's eyes widen.

"Are you related to Papa?" she asks finally, because no one else she knows does that.

Kushina grins, large and toothy, winks at Grandpa Hound, and rubs her round belly. "I don't know, is your Papa's name Naruto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Himawari agrees, eagerly nodding her head.

Her grin only widens. "Well," she says in a whisper, like she's telling Himawari a secret. Himawari gasps at the idea and she wordlessly promises she won't tell. Grandpa Hound is still hovering behind her, watching them carefully, but Himawari knows Grandpa won't tell either. Grandpa is very trustworthy. Kushina must think so too, when she continues, "You know, the baby in my tummy is going to be called Naruto."

Himawari blinks, face scrunched in thought, then suddenly clasps her hands across her mouth, because the Fourth Hokage told her she was in the past, didn't he?

"It's Papa?" she guesses.

"That's right."

Himawari squeals, bouncing on her heels. She wants to run up and give Tummy Papa a great big hug, because it's Papa! Super tiny past Papa who's still sleeping in his Mama's tummy. Himawari shuffles, but holds herself back - Mama taught her better than to selfishly do as she pleases.

So she squirms in place until Kushina suddenly laughs and pulls her close. "Do you want to feel Naruto kick?" she asks indulgently.

Himawari nods and Kushina guides her small hands to gently wrap around the bump. There are odd gurgling sounds that makes Himawari wonder if Tummy Papa is snoring in his sleep. She lays there for another second before she lifts her head and hesitantly tugs on the lady's green dress. "If you're Papa's mom," Himawari begins slowly, "then does that make you Grandma Kushina?" she asks, hopeful; she never had a Grandma before.

When Grandma Kushina beams at her, it's even more vibrant than the red of her hair. She reaches out and squishes Himawari into her chest, tight and full of joy. "Of course!"

Later, when the Fourth Hokage returns to check up on Himawari, she tells him about her day with Grandpa Hound, Tummy Papa, and Grandma Kushina.

The Fourth gapes for a second as she rattles off names, and then he looks like Big Brother when he's sulking, if not for the fact that Big Brother also tells her that adults don't sulk. Grandma Kushina looks away and her shoulders shake soundlessly.

Turns out the Fourth really wants to be called Grandpa as well, but Himawari thinks  _Grandpa the Fourth Hokage_  is really a mouthful.

 


End file.
